A Flower for Minnie
"A Flower for Minnie" is the thirty-sixth episode of Mickey Mouse. It aired on May 29, 2015. Plot Summary Mickey embarks on a quest to find the perfect flower for Minnie. Synopsis Mickey is sleeping until the rooster crows. He opens his eyes and wakes up inside the bedroom. He sings to see Minnie's photo portrait as he spins it and embraces it. He changes into his pants with a ribbon while Donald plays the piano. Two eggs, a pancake with syrup, a beacon, a hotdog, and a strawberry with a flower are on a plate. Mickey embraces Minnie's pancake and eats it. Mickey sees Minnie's big portrait with a flower, and he goes outside the house without flowers, but he sees flowers before giving the white flower to Minnie because she is a flower blooming in his heart. He hops around the street while a man holding a lawnmower cuts the tall grass. Mickey holds the flower covered with grass, and a man cuts the flower's stem. Mickey screams at the sight, and decides to find another flower for Minnie. The bees are buzzing over the flowers. Mickey shoos the bees away and gets a new flower. The bees are angry at him, and they throw him and get the white flower. Mickey goes to the garden to get another flower for Minnie. Goofy thuds on the ground and pulls Mickey, thinking he's a mole. Goofy gets a rake and attacks him, and Mickey escapes. In the church, Mickey tries to grab another flower, but the crowd is mean to him, and the priest kicks him out. Mickey goes up a hill to see obtain yet another flower. A goat holds the flowers and attacks Mickey as he tries to pull them away. In the jungle, Mickey gets another flower but gets attacked by a piranha. At the beach, Mickey rips a pair of flower shorts, but gets kicked out by the man wearing the flowered shorts. Later, Mickey sits on the street, sighing sadly over the loss of the flowers. Suddenly, a parade passes by. Mickey sees one more flower in front of the swan float. He runs to grab it but Police Pete sees him and chases him as he tries to get the last flower to Minnie. He hides the pig's butt inside the shirt. Pete wonders where Mickey went but can't find him. The pig launches Mickey out of the tuba, and he spins with a woman twirling a baton, slides down the elephant float, and changes into a marching band uniform. Pete has finally lost Mickey, who happily heads to Minnie's house. Mickey hops around the street until he finally arrives at Minnie's house. He rings the doorbell and presents the flower to Minnie. She is happy but surprised as Mickey turns around to see the flower festival. Minnie tells Mickey he's the best and kisses him, making him nervous again. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck (cameo) *Goofy (cameo) *Pete Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Jim Cummings - Pete Gallery a flower for minnie 3.jpg a flower for minnie 2.jpg a flower for minnie.jpg A flower for Minnie 4.png Pete the police Mickey Mouse.png Image 19e28172.jpg F2c3a75966b85d20f6aee6baad930075b02b6ff5.jpg 473377406.jpg x240-TJV.jpg Mickey-Mouse-2013-Season-2-Episode-18-A-Flower-for-Minnie.jpg flower4minnie2.jpg flower4minnie.jpg flower4minnie3.jpg es:A Flower for Minnie nl:Een bloemetje voor Minnie pt-br:Uma Flor para a Minnie Category:Episode stubs Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Pete Shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts